


Sent straight to your heart

by Fiannalover



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bridal Carrying, Inspired by the 2020 White Day Art, M/M, Mailman Joel, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: As the White Day rush goes by in full swing, some people are much more affected by the occasion that one would expect.Specially when it isn't even a proper gift that puts them in such a state.
Relationships: Gran/Joel (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sent straight to your heart

Ah, White Day. Truly, a tumultuous time across the skydom. 

Well, not as much as Valentine’s Day, but still! Important! And so, some of the Grandcypher’s crew got drafted into delivery duty. One specific recruit, though, attracted special attention.

“Hello, dear! Mailman Joel, reporting for duty!”

With that greeting alone, Gran was sure he could pass out. In fact, the sheer intensity of emotions he felt put him close enough to that for Lyria to feel a sharp tug on their link, looking to him in worry, before realizing it was just the usual gay panic. A normal tuesday, the nearby Vyrn would snark.

Gathering the rest of his energies, the captain focused on the sight in front of him. The clothes were pretty simple. The job’s standard blue t-shirt and pants were there, alongside a white and blue cap that carried his trademark goggles, still in place even though the rest of the outfit was no longer fit to swim.

… Would he strip if the need to swim arrived? Wait, focus, Gran. You can die over that scenario later, you’re too busy doing just so over the current one.

Gathering his strength, the skyfarer looked to his boyfriend, and finally replied, “Siero got you on the White Day Mail rush, then?”

“Yup! Halluel and Maluel have been working nonstop since Valentine’s, but me and some others are acting as reinforcements, too. I know Auguste like the back of my hand, and I most certainly have the stamina to do this, so here I am.”

Gran nodded, knowing that to be the truth. It was a logical choice, really. But, with all the damage Joel did to his heart, he wasn’t gonna let him go without teasing him some in return.

“Well, you certainly have energy for this. But do you have speed?” He asked.

“Huh? What do you mean? This is more of an endurance sport no matter what way you look at it.” Joel answered, puzzled, “But, yes, I’m sure I’m fast enough to deliver this.”

“Hum… Not risking it! I’ll give you a ride!”

“A r- whoa!” Swept off his feet without a hitch, the augustan found himself carried with ridiculous ease. He wouldn’t stutter over this, but a small blush still made its way to the surface, “Gran. Please, put me down.”

“Nope! Consider this a White Day gift, if anything! Also, I’m much stronger than you, so I won’t let you go! I can do this all day long!”

“We already exchanged gifts.” He pointlessly objected, “You don’t have to do this.”

“I don’t care. Let’s gooooooooooo!”

* * *

Somewhere after the second house they stopped by, the captain decided he had enough fun, and put his boyfriend on the ground. But still, through all of the locations they had to go, they went together.

That year, in Auguste, a lovely couple of mailmen made that special holiday a fair bit more memorable.


End file.
